Role playing One shots!
by SPNdynamicDUO
Summary: These are going to be different (DESTIEL!) one shots that started from an adaptation of an RP that started out of nowhere. Tell us what you think! We promise the one shots are way better then this summary.
1. Personality Test

**This one-shot was written by my lovable sissy, Jen! This is an adaptation of an RP that started out of nowhere between us. We took a quiz to see what Supernatural Characters we were and ended up getting Dean (who Jen got) and Castiel (who I got) And low and behold our wonder creation! Tell us what you think. I believe it's wonderful! R&R  
~Julie**

* * *

The Personality Test

Dean sighs and rolls over onto his stomach looking over at the angel sitting across the room from him. Castiel has his eyes closed but opens them when he feels Dean's metallic green eyes look at him. He tilts his head side ways a little trying to figure out the odd look Dean is giving him. Castiel feels a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach as he gazes at the blonde laying on the bed.

Castiel knows his feelings for Dean go farther then just being a friend. He truly cares about Dean, truly loves him. There was a bond between them. Who knew and angel of the lord could fall in love with a human.

Dean watches Castiel and tries not to blush when Castiel's bright blue eyes lock with his. Dean clears his throat, trying to mask all the feelings he has for the time he thinks of Cas, his heart rate increases and his skin flushes. Sure Dean flirts and fools around with chicks but he knows his heart belongs to Cas, no matter what. He doesn't even care that Castiel's vessel is a man. Dean would go gay for him any day if it meant being with Cas.

"Hey Sexy," Dean says to Cas, jokingly to see how the angel will react.

"Hello Dean," Cas says with his deep voice, tilting his head slightly at Dean, causing Dean to blush.

"What are you up to Cas?" Dean asks trying to keep his cool. Being alone with the angel was doing things to him.

"Sitting down. I am thinking of a way to bring heaven back to its natural order. What are you up to Dean?" Cas asks to Dean, his blue eyes studying Dean's.

"Laying down, trying not to think," Dean says, chuckling quietly to himself.

"You never think Dean," Castiel says bluntly.

"Shut up, no one asked for your opinion," Dean shoots back at him teasingly. But of course Castiel takes it literally.

"Of course. My apologies," Cas says tilting his head forward a bit.

Dean just sighs and swings his legs over the side of the bed. "I wanna beer," Dean states, standing up and stretching.

"Then go get one," Castiel tells him, still watching Dean, confused by Jimmy's reaction to Dean.

"Okay, you want to come?" Dean asks, giving Cas his winning smile.

"Sure. To be your wingman when you want to pick up a blonde with a busty chest and curves," Castiel says, standing up and walking towards Dean.

Dean knows he won't be picking up any chicks tonight, Castiel is the only one on his mind, which is why he needs a drink in the first place. Dean then speaks before he thinks, "Maybe I have someone else on my mind tonight," he says winking at Castiel, who just tilts his head in confusion.

"I don't understand."

Dean groans knowing he shouldn't even try to flirt with the angel. Cas doesn't care about Dean that way, plus he just doesn't understand flirting.

"Never mind Cas. Come on let's go," Dean says to Cas, grabbing his coat off the back of a chair in a huff.

Castiel see's Dean's reaction and assumes he's mad for some reason. Castiel sighs, "You're mad."

Dean shakes his head. "I'm not mad, more like frustrated," Dean says, giving Castiel a pointed look, trying to get him to understand. Castiel does, he's been reading Dean's reaction to him for awhile.

"Frustrated with me," Castiel says looking away from Dean finally, "You have feelings for me and wish to rid the feelings by enduring sexual activities with my vessel. You're not attracted to me. You're attracted to my vessel." Castiel says a flush rising in his neck. For once though, Castiel is wrong, or sort of. Dean stares at Cas shocked that Cas thought he was just attracted to his vessel. After all, Cas is the one that could read his mind if he wanted to. Dean can't hold back his feelings anymore.

"Your vessel wasn't the one that pulled me out of hell. No… I have thought about it, despite my lack of thinking." Dean says grinning, "And Cas…I care about you, you as the angel you are, not the vessel. Sure he has attractive features, which is sure as hell something I never thought I would say about a guy. But I… care about you Cas," Dean gulps not believing he let so much out.

Castiel can't keep his own frustrating feelings in for Dean anymore either. He stares at Dean, his blue eyes piercing into Dean's.

"You care because I am the one who pulled you from hell, gave you a second life. I rebelled for you. I killed for you. I stopped the apocalypse for you. I died for you. I came back for you. Everything I do, it do it for you. I may not know feelings, but dammit Dean, I have feelings just for you." Castiel pauses for a second and takes a deep breath, trying to calm this overwhelming explosion of emotions. He knows he will do anything to be with Dean, which dictate his next words, "If you want in your mind, I can be a female since I am a genderless angel."

Dean is shocked by Castiel's out burst. His heart is filled with love when he thinks about how much Cas really has done for him. He realizes just how much Castiel loves him and he knows he feels the same. Dean is a little shocked by the turn of events tonight but he is happy about it. He growls a little and marches over to Cas, who is avoiding eye contact for once. Pulling him close, Dean forces Castiel to look at him.

"I care about you because of all those things, because I feel a connection to you like no one else. I don't give a fuck what vessel you're in, I'll take you anyway."

Castiel can feel how badly he wants Dean, even his vessel is quivering from being so close to Dean. Castiel takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, leaning his head back, "Then take me as I am Dean," Cas whispers out.

"Finally," Dean growled wanting to do this for awhile now. He grips Castiel's coat and pulls Cas hard against his body, bringing their lips together. Castiel relaxes into Dean's hold, loving the feel of the hunters body against his. Castiel pulls away slightly, "I must warn you, this vessel has a mind of its own. If anything pokes you, I am very sorry," Castiel says to Dean blushing.

Dean laughs at Castiel's precious words and nuzzles Castiel's neck, "I don't think it's just the vessel, more like the vessel is responding to your arousal. But I don't mind at all." Dean says as he pulls Castiel's coat off. Castiel gives him a funny look.

"Hmm I guess I am turning human after all. I blame you Dean Winchester." Castiel says gruffly, pushing Dean against the wall. Dean's eyes look at Castiel's filled with want and amusement, "Blame me all you want Castiel, as long as you're mine," Dean says kissing up Castiel's neck. Cas smirks at his words, happy to hear them, "Yes sir," he says to Dean.

Dean loses himself when he see's that adorable smirk. He quickly smashes his lips into Castiel's, who eagerly responds, kissing Dean like he's been doing it forever. Castiel wraps his hands into Dean's hair as Dean begins to unbutton his shirt, while pushing Cas towards the bed.

Suddenly Castiel pulls sharply away, leaving Dean breathless and confused. "Wait, wait Dean, what if you don't like my body? I mean I love your body. I've seen you naked a couple times," Castiel confesses, a blush rising in his cheeks.

Dean gets an amused glint in his eyes, "Cas, have you been watching me naked?" he asks chuckling, "Don't worry, I don't care, I want YOU, Cas. Plus I'm pretty sure this body is amazing by the feel of it." Dean says trying to comfort Cas.

Castiel responds to Dean's question, embarrassed, "Not on purpose, I just… ugh! Just let me take my shirt off."

Dean smirks as Castiel turns crimson. "Alright, suit yourself," he says, stepping away from Cas and pulling his own shirt off, "By the way, you're adorable when you blush."

Castiel blushes again, "Oh shush Dean," he says pulling his shirt off. As soon as his shirt is off, Dean pushes Cas down on the bed, "Make me!" Dean whispers huskily. Castiel surprises him instead.

"I have an idea," Cas says, "Grab my tie." Dean looks at Castiel, a questioning look on his face but he does as he's told. Castiel takes the tie from Dean and then puts it around his neck. "I wanted to do this to you for a long time," Cas confesses before pulling on the tie bringing Dean's face to his. "You kinky angel," Dean says laughing before locking his lips with Castiel's soft ones.

"I learned from the Pizza Man," Castiel whispers against Dean's lips, kissing him back. Dean just rolls his eyes but keeps their lips locked in a heated battle. Cas swipes his tongue across Dean's bottom lip causing Dean to groan and open his mouth, letting Cas in. Cas slides his tongue into Deans mouth, pulling on the tie some more. Dean moans at the pressure of his pants on his raging hard on. He grinds his hips into Cas's and moans at the wonderful friction is causes. Castiel groans, pressing his own hips up to cause even more friction with Dean.

"These damn pants are getting in my way of what I really want," Castiel groans out. Dean pulls back to look into Cas's deep blue eyes, "And what do you really want Cas?" asks Dean, as he runs his finger down Castiel's chest, giving him goose bumps.

"I want you Dean. All of you, freckles and all, which I find very sexy on you," Castiel says to Dean causing him to blush. "Well fuck Cas. Come get me then," Dean says to Castiel as he moves to take Castiel's belt off. Castiel doesn't bother to wait though, manifesting Dean's pants to the other side of the room. "I am not patient. I want it now." Castiel says to Dean, lust filling his eyes.

"Don't take all the fun out of it Cas, you want to enjoy this you horny angel," Dean says laughing at the angels eagerness before sliding Castiel's pants off, freeing his hard on.

"Mmm, I am particularly pleased with Jimmy's size. Though you seem to be much bigger," Castiel says before gripping Dean's hard on in his hand causing Dean to buck his hips into his hand. Dean starts moaning as Castiel starts moving his hand up and down his throbbing shaft. Castiel squeezes a little tighter, and fists a little faster, causing Dean's moans to get louder and making Dean feel like he could cum right there and then. "Don't hold back Dean, fuck my hand!" Castiel gasps out.

"Geezes Cas, for this being your first time you sure know a lot," Dean moans out as he moves with Castiel's hand. "I've watched a lot of porn Dean," Castiel states plainly, "I can take you now," Castiel moves his fist faster.

"You're one dirty angel Cas and hell I think it's turning me on even more," Dean gasps out before kissing Cas hard, moaning against his mouth. Castiel then proceeds to flip Dean over onto his back and kiss down Dean's chest. "You are a beautiful creature Dean," Castiel says layering kisses onto Dean's abdomen. Dean blushes and groans as his hard on rubs against Cas's.

"Mmm that feels lovely doesn't it?" Cas asks Dean grinding his hard on against Dean's causing a wonderful sound to escape his lips. "No shit Cas!" Dean barely manages to get out as he groans, gripping Cas's back and moving his hips with Cas. "Shh," Cas says kissing Dean, and grinding harder.

The next words out of Dean's mouth shock him but he knows they are true, "Cas, Cas, I need you in me! Please!" He kisses Castiel hard proving his point. Cas stops moving and looks into Dean's green eyes, "Of course Dean." He says.

Dean looks begging into Cas's blue eyes, "Now."

"Yes ma'am," Castiel says winking, "I need some type of lubricant so I will not hurt you."

"You're the one with the magical powers here not me, I can take the pain Cas." Dean informs the angel. Castiel nods and kisses Dean sweetly again. "I can make this less painful, since it's out first time with homosexual sex." Castiel says bluntly. Dean winces a little when Cas say's it that way. The words sounding weird to him, "Alright Cas, do what you think is best. I'll do whatever you want," Dean says smiling and kissing Cas.

Cas strokes Dean's stubbles jaw lovingly, " I want this as much as you do," Cas says before pushing Dean's legs open and positioning himself at his entrance. "Tell me if I hurt you," Castiel tells Dean. Dean just shakes his head, bracing himself for the pain, he smiles at Cas.

Castiel breathes in deeply as he pushes his hard on into Dean, slowly taking his time. He moans as he feels Dean's tight walls around him. Dean winces at the pain, it hurt like crazy but yet had some pleasure to it. He bits his lips to keep from moaning out in pain and letting Cas know how much it hurt.

Castiel, seeing the pain on his lovers face, quickly pulls out and sits on the floor, "I'm sorry," he chokes out, "I shouldn't have, I just…" Cas stands up and quickly gets dressed. "I must go," he says keeping his back to Dean, who now feels empty with out Castiel in him and against him. "Noooo!" Dean says, scrambling off the bed reaching for Cas, "I wanted you to, I still do."

"But I hurt you. Your face it had so much pain…I just… Let me poof to the store and get some lubricant for us, make it easier," Castiel says, not so sure about this anymore, hating the thought of causing his lover pain.

Dean smiles softly at his sweet angel, so concerned about him, "It's going to hurt Cas, but it's worth it…You're worth it, the pain will ease, I just have to get used to it."

Castiel reluctantly decides that they should wait, he is too terrified of hurting Dean, "Maybe we should wait. I'm kind of not ready yet. Just kissing and cuddling." He says to Dean not making eye contact. "Alright. If that's what you really want Castiel," Dean says giving Castiel a look that says he obviously knows this isn't what Castiel wants

Castiel lets out a frustrated moan, "I am asking you Dean. We just recently sought out our new found attractions for each other. We should hold off on the sex until next month." Castiel says knowing there is no way he could wait that long. Dean feels the same way and decides to make a Castiel response, "You didn't actually state a question Cas," Dean smiled knowing he sounds just like Cas would.

"You've been around me too long kid," Cas says smiling. "I've learned from the best," Dean says winking, "It's late though and you're right. Besides I don't think Sammy will be too happy walking in on us fucking." Dean chuckles as he thinks of his brother's reaction to seeing Castiel and him screwing.

Cas cringes as he thinks about Sam, "I have a dirty mouth. I also forgot about your gigantic baby brother." Dean just laughs and pulls on a pair of boxers. He looks over at Cas and gives him his best puppy eyes, but they aren't nearly as good as Sammy's. "Come on Cas? Stay with me while I fall asleep?" Cas smiles lovingly at Dean and nods his head, laying down on the bed with Dean. Dean promptly curls up against Cas and wraps an arm around the angel, holding him close before drifting off to sleep, more happy then he has been in awhile.

Castiel finds himself staring at the happy Winchester sleeping and finds himself smiling. He would do anything for this hunter. He gently runs his hands down Dean's cheek before he leans over and places a quick kiss on Dean's forehead. He then poof's out to go check on the younger Winchester.

* * *

**so I made this one shot based off our RP conversation :P I'm going to keep writing one shots for different scenes we do, so follow us because this is going to be full of funny and adorable scenes between Castiel and Dean **

**-Take care, Jen **


	2. Emotions Ew!

**Hey! So I meant to post this yesterday! Castiel gets surprisingly emotional. Maybe he's been watching too much Tv. Warning! There is a very mature scene in this one, so if you don't like Destiel or that that type of stuff, dont read. **

**Remember these are all one shots from our RP but sometimes they might have connections to other one shots. If you have any scenes you'd love to see between Dean and Castiel, leave a review and we will try and do it! Enjoy! -Jen **

* * *

**Emotions Eww!**

Dean walks into the hotel room to find it completely dark. He closes the door ad blindly makes his way to the bed. Suddenly out of the darkness Dean hears, "Deeeeeean! I'm bored! Entertain me!" Dean smiles as he hears the wonderful voice of Castiel, his angel and now boyfriend.

"You're bored Cas? That's almost concerning," Dean says chuckling.

"Well, I can't explode anymore light bulbs." He says in almost a winy voice. Dean smiles to himself, "That explains why it's dark in here"

Castiel smiles to himself because well he had hoped things would turn out like this. Sammy was gone for the whole week at Bobby's, so this was their first time really being alone.

"I maybe kinda planned this one," Cas confesses. Dean just shakes his head, deciding to tease the angel, "Cas what are you up to? When an angel has a plan there might be room for concern." Dean laughs at his own joke but Castiel takes it seriously.

"Oh Dean, Dean, Dean. I must tell you that no concern is needed for what I have planned" Castiel tells him, smiling to the dark.

"Then why does that concern me more?" Dean jokes, his smile big.

Castiel is almost offended, not realizing Dean is messing with him, "Have you lost faith in me?"

Dean sits up on the bed shocked that Cas would think that, "Of course not! I'm just messing with you Cas!" Dean exclaims. Castiel just nods his head in relief, "Good."

Dean shakes his head and lays back against the bed, folding his arms behind his head, "So what are you planning?" Dean asks closing his eyes.

"Well... I have a few tricks up my sleeves." Cas says moving closer to the bed. "Like?" Dean asks concerned, although Castiel's next words surprised him.

"Trying to find you a real home. These motels make you look homeless. You're on the road constantly. And honestly, I hate being in a motel room. Makes me feel cheap." Castiel says not believing he sounded so conceited but he really did want to find the boys a home.

Dean doesn't know what to say, "Oh... Cas, wow, thanks that's nice of you, I think. And an angel is worried about looking cheap? Since when did we start caring about what others thought Cas?"

Cas knows he has to use something good to convince Dean to go along with his plan, "We don't. But Dean. Doesn't it bother you that you bring your angel boyfriend to a motel every day." Dean had never thought of it that way. Going from hotel to hotel was just something he was used to. He was used to bringing girls back here and fucking, then them leaving. But he realized Castiel was more of a commitment. He hadn't realized the angel cared so much either. Maybe he needs to stop letting Cas watch TV.

"I..." Dean frowns, "Ya I guess it does..."

"Look, I'm not high maintenance, but I do wish to stay on a cleaner bed where I don't have to worry about spiders crawling on me. I'm an angel with arachnophobia." Castiel says shivering a little. Dean sits up shocked, his jaw hanging open.

"Well tonight just holds one shocker after another, I thought you loved all of gods creations?" Dean asks Castiel, confusion apparent on his face but only Cas can see in this darkness.

"Not spiders. I begged my father not to create them. The original spider was the size of a bolder. Which is the size if my toe in my angel form" Castiel confesses, shivering again and trying not to let the thought of spiders freak him out. Dean sits their stunned, but quickly shakes himself out of it. Out of everything out there and the angel is afraid of spiders.

"Okay, okay! Shut up Cas, you're giving me the creeps. Now I'm going to have dreams of giant spiders!" Dean says picturing a giant spider eating him. Castiel shrugs his shoulders, "I can take your nightmares away Dean. I have been since we started to date" Castiel informs Dean.

Once again Dean is shocked. That would explain why he has actually been waking up feeling rested. He wasn't having those nightmares he usually does, "Well.. That would explain a lot. Thanks babe, it's nice not having to wake up in a cold sweat." Dean says smiling into the darkness. He hears Cas sigh and sit down on the bed next to Dean's. Castiel doesn't know why he's feeling so... emotional right now but he can't help himself, "Dean, why don't you take me out? I mean when you do, you pass me off as a friend and a brother. Are you ashamed of our relationship?" Cas realizes he just wants everyone to know that Dean is his and no one else can have him. A sudden wave of possessiveness passes over him.

Dean's not used to this touchy, feely crap, especially from Cas. He sighs and runs his hand over his face, "Geezes Cas, you're being emotional tonight, are you on your angel period or something? I didn't realize it meant so much to you, of course I'm not ashamed! I have an angel as a boyfriend. I'm just… Still getting used to it." Dean knows what he says is true. It's not exactly that he is ashamed of Cas, he just doesn't know how to be a boyfriend other then fucking.

"It doesn't mean much. I watch TV Dean. I see couples out on the streets. I wanna hold your hand and walk to the moon and back with you." Cas says blushing. Castiel can't believe he's saying all this but he knows it's true.

"Wow Cas, that was so poetic. Who knew you were so romantic. Alright I'll try for you. Castiel." Dean says, confused at Castiel's suddenly romantic side.

"You should not only try it for me but for you as well Dean. Don't do it because of me. I have to go." Castiel says standing up, embarrassed for some reason by all this talk. "What! Why? Don't go!" Dean exclaims out not wanting to be alone and scared that Cas is mad at him.

Castiel shakes his head at his hunter, "Dean, calm down. I'm just going to go to the store. I have a craving for burgers" Dean breathes a sigh if relief. "Can you at least turn on a light or take me with you please? I don't like being stuck in here and who the hell knows were Sammy is." Dean says, forgetting Sam was at Bobby's.

"Sam's at Bobby's for the week." Castiel informs Dean. "Right, forget, what's he doing there again?" Dean says completely forgetting about Sammy, because he's so worried about Cas.

"Vacationing. I mean we do deserve a break. We did stop the apocalypse." Castiel says bluntly to Dean. Dean nods his head and decides to try being a bit romantic like Cas, "True, true, why don't we go somewhere nice Cas?"

Castiel smiles mischievously, "No... I'll tolerate here tonight with you Dean. I have unfinished business with you"

Dean shivers liking the sound of that, "Mmmm, man I think I like the sound of that." Dean says standing up trying to find Cas in the dark but ends up falling on his ass. Cas laughs a bit and goes on the floor next to Dean, "You know you should focus your eyes more. You can see in the dark." He says nudging Dean with his elbow, who's laughing.

"That sounds like a lot of work though," Dean says cuddling close to Cas, "Why do that when I have you to protect me."

Cas looks down at his sexy human, putting an arm around him, "Because one day Dean. I'm not going to be around to protect you." Cas says not sure of himself. Dean quickly pulls away from Cas and glares at him, "You're going to leave me?"

Cas feels himself tense up, he tries to sooth Dean, "No, you're going to leave me. Grow old and die." Dean relaxes a bit, "Well then I'll always have you to protect me. And then we can be in heaven together right Cas?"

Cas stares at Dean before answering, "I...yeah. We'll be together in heaven." Cas reaches over grabs Dean, pulling him back to him. "Enough of this sappy shit," Cas says bringing his lips to Deans.

"Finally!" Dean says laughing and pulls Cas close, "One more thing though Cas." Dean places his forehead against Castiel's, "I love you." Dean says meaning every word of it.

Castiel smiles wide, "I know, I love you too," he says as he slides his hand up Dean's shirt. Dean shivers under his touch and kisses Cas passionately. Cas kisses him back passionately gripping at the warm skin under his fingers.

Dean starts unbuttoning Cas's shirt, moaning slightly at the feel of Cas's hands on his skin. He can't get enough of him. He breaths in deeply taking in the wonderful scent that is Castiel.

Cas pulls Dean's shirt off, working his lips to the hallow of Deans throat, loving the noises he causes Dean to make. Cas feels pressure in his pants while, Dean gives up on the buttons and just rips Cas's shirt off, moaning under Castiel's assault of his neck.

Cas chuckles at Dean's eagerness and presses his chest against Deans moaning at the warm feeling from their skin, "Dean? Pants off now!" Cas demands not being able to handle the pressure against his hard on anymore.

Dean laughs and grins at Castiel, "Well then take them off baby." Cas growls and moves down so his face is right at Deans waist.

Dean smirks and gets up on his elbows looking down at his angel. Cas takes off Deans pants along with his boxers, smiling wickedly, "mmm," Castiel says looking at Deans beautiful man hood as it pops right out, pre cum already dripping down it.

Cas leans down and licks Deans tip, swirling his tongue around the head to collect the pre cum that's there. Dean lets his head fall back moaning in pleasure, his hips bucking as Castiel's tongue works its magic, swirling around his shaft.

Cas takes Dean into his mouth deep throating him, sucks him hard, bobbing his head up and down, slowly at first. "Fuck!" Dean moans out, wrapping one hand in Cas's dark hair and the other gripping the carpet, "oh God Cas yes!" he can feel his release starting to come. Cas cupped Deans balls in one hand as the other stroked the base of his shaft, milking the rest out of him. Dean yells Cas's name as he explodes in Castiel's mouth. Castiel swallows Deans seeds and pulls away looking at Dean, smiling as he wipes his mouth clean.

Dean smiles, breathing hard he flips Castiel over and pins him to the ground. He quickly removes Cas's pants, pulling them off before Castiel can even blink. Cas looks up at the naked man in front of him and smiles. Dean grins at the angel below him, kissing down his chest and torso to his waiting shaft. Cas bites his lip hard, his hard cock twitching in anticipation, "Hurry baby!" Castiel moans out.

"Patients is a good thing to have my sweet angel" Dean says before blowing cool air teasingly on the head of Cas's penis Cas moans barely getting his next words out, "Ooh, mmm, yes. I believe so."

Dean grins and slowly flicks his tongue over Cas's tip, licking off all the pre cum. "Aahh!" Cas squeals in enjoyment. "You're too fucking cute baby," Dean says smiling up at Cas as he takes all of Cas into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly and swirling his tongue. Cas lets out a long breath gripping the blondes hair with both hand. Dean cups Castiel's balls with one hand, while bobbing faster.

"Oh god. Oh yes! Yes!" Cas calls out loudly as he reaches his climax and releases. Dean swallows everything and then licks his lips clean before crawling back up to Castiel's face and kissing him. Cas kisses Dean deeply gripping Dean's tight ass. "Hmm," Castiel mumbles against Dean's lips. Dean moans and stands up pulling Cas on to the bed. Cas lays on the bed pulling Dean on top of him wrapping his legs around his waist. Dean sucks on Cas's neck, grinding their hips together.

Cas gasps, and pushes back for more friction. "Aaaah sss ... Dean. Yes. Right there!" Castiel groans out to Dean.

Dean keeps rubbing, "Did you bring lubricant?" he asks peppering Cas's neck with kisses. "Mmm," Cas moans quietly nodding, "I did. It's in..." he groans as their movements quicken, "Oh god, it's in the drawer."

Dean keeps their movement up as he stretches over and grabs the lube from the draw. Putting some on his fingers, he slowly inserts one digit into Cas. Cas coughs out a loud gruff moan, "Oh don't stop!" he says, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Dean inserts another digit, scissoring Cas. "Oh fuck Dean!" Cas moans out again, "Stop teasing! I'm gonna cum again." Dean removes his fingers and places himself at Cas's entrance.

"Hurry all ready baby. You can't hurt me. Remember? I'm an angel." Cas says smiling sweetly, "Now get that juicy cock of yours in me right now." Gosh such a demanding angel. Dean grins and plunges hard into Cas's tightness, moaning

Cas gasps and claws at Dean's back moaning. Dean pulls almost all the way out before pushing back in harder. "Oh fuck!" Cas cries out in pleasure, "yes Dean!" Dean comes back out and plunges back in again and again. He takes Cas's neglected cock into his hand and starts pumping it hard. Dean moans out Cas's name, as he goes deeper into Cas. Cas screams as Dean hits that perfect spot. "Oh god, I'm going to Cum!" Cas screams out as Dean grunts and they both release their seeds at the same time.

Dean collapses, panting onto Castiel's chest, their bodies a mix of sweat and semen. Dean places soft feather kisses on Cas's neck, while Cas runs his fingers down Dean's back, both of them trying to regain their composure. Dean sits up a bit so he can look into his angels beautiful blue eyes.

"That was amazing," Dean says smiling down at Cas, "I want you to try being in me again. I want us to both get the experience." Castiel smiles lovingly at Dean, "Maybe tomorrow," he says, "Right now I still want that dang burger." Dean laughs out loud because of Castiel's strange love of burgers.

"Um Cas maybe we should get cleaned up first. We both smell like sex," Dean says kissing Cas gently on the lips. Cas kisses him back and then pulls away. He looks down at their bodies frowning. "You are right, Dean. Shall we shower together?" asks Castiel, giving Dean his puppy eyes. Dean melts right away, "Oh god! Let's go!" Dean says grabbing Castiel's hand and yanking him towards the bathroom. Guess they won't be waiting until tomorrow.


End file.
